


Taste of Heaven

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Coffee shopSo this is technically Merwin, but since both Eggsy and Merlin fall in love/lust with the owner of the coffeehouse around the corner (Harry), it could be Merhartwin if you squint.(another story I'm posting a day early because I won't have a chance tomorrow more than likely)





	Taste of Heaven

TASTE OF HEAVEN

“Eat today,” Eggsy orders as he pulls on his jacket. “And I don’t mean crisps from the vending machine.”

“I eat,” Merlin mutters.

“Not daily,” Eggsy says. “An’ I have excellent hearin’, old man, so ya better learn ta mutter quieter.” He pulls Merlin in by his tie. “Give us a kiss.”

“Brat.” But Merlin gives him more than a kiss. He pushes him back against the door and snogs him until he’s breathless. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Eggsy pants. “I may or may not have put a tracker in yer phone that lets ya me know where ya are at all times. So if ya don’t leave tha building sometime between eleven an’ one, I will know. An’ things will not go well for ya.”

“So scary,” Merlin mocks, but he kisses his boy’s forehead. “All right. I’ll eat. I promise.”

“Go save the world…one magazine article at a time.” Eggsy picks up his knapsack.

“Go save the world…one idiotic IT question at a time,” Merlin tells him. “See you back here for dinner.”

“Love ya.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin and bounces out the door.

True to his word Merlin leaves the building at eleven-thirty, but he isn’t really planning on going for lunch. He’s an e-magazine writer who can eat at his desk, so what’s the use? He knows Eggsy’s right, however…he doesn’t eat enough during the day and his trousers are starting to droop on his hips a bit. He walks a bit, shouldering his laptop bag and trying to find a place to settle in for an hour or so. Their third anniversary is coming up, and Merlin’s bound and determined to find the perfect gift.

He turns the corner and is surprised to see a place he hasn’t noticed before, a coffeehouse with the name “Kingsman” in gold and black lettering above the door. The shop is crowded but not obnoxiously so, most people taking their snacks and things to go. He opens the door and gets in line. The three employees behind the food line have things running smoothly and Merlin is impressed. He finally reaches the register and opens his mouth to order, but when he catches sight of the man behind the counter he loses the ability to form syllables. 

The man is tall, about his height, and about his age. He has dark brown hair slicked back with product, but there are a few stray curls behind his ears. He wears glasses with dark frames, which only intensify the beautiful brown of his eyes. He’s slender and well-dressed, a grey apron covering his dress shirt and navy blue waistcoast and trousers. Merlin’s never seen a barista who looked quite like this.

“I’m…I’m sorry?” Merlin mumbles. 

“I only asked if I could help you. Are you quite all right?” The clipped accent matches the posh clothing.

“Oh, yes. I apologize. I’d like…” Merlin’s eyes scan the board. “I’ll have turkey and cheese on multi-grain toast, with crisps and a cup of tea, please.”

“Very well. And the name for your order?”

Merlin almost gives his real name but remembers at the last minute. “Merlin,” he says.

“Merlin. Interesting.” The man takes his money. “I’m Harry, Merlin. First time here?”

“Y-yes.”

“Well, we’re happy you decided to come in today. Take a seat and someone will bring your food.”

Merlin nods and finds a table in the corner. He opens his laptop and gets to work, hoping that by writing important words with a lot of letters he’ll regain his maturity and self-confidence. He has his Eggsy, and he loves him dearly, but there’s something about that many that has taken his breath away. “Thank you,” he says when someone brings his tea and sandwich.

“Might I ask you a personal question?”

Merlin slowly looks up to see Harry smiling down at him. “Of course.”

“You said your name was Merlin, quite uncommon. By any chance, do you write those editorials on the Sterling London website?”

“Yes,” Merlin says, shocked.

“I hoped it was you!” Harry beams down at him. “I’m on that site multiple times a day, and I always look for your work. You write so intelligently, yet in a way that anyone can find easy to understand.”

“I’m a bit surprised…most people don’t notice bylines.”

“Well, once I read a few outstanding articles and realized they were all by the same person, I remembered the name.” Harry smiles at him. “I must get back to work, but it was very nice to meet you, Merlin. Next time your order is on the house.”

“Oh, I couldn’t…”

“I insist. Have a good day.”

“You as well,” Merlin says, a bit dazed.

 

Eggsy pounces as soon as Merlin comes in the door. “Didya eat lunch today?”

“Thought you were tracking me,” Merlin says sharply, hanging up his coat.

“That was a joke an’ ya know it. I would never do somethin’ like that ta you,” Eggsy says, frowning. “Sorry if it offended ya.”

“It didn’t. I’m sorry. I’ve just been out of sorts this afternoon.” Merlin turns to Eggsy and kisses him. “Hello, lad.”

“Hello, babe.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “Ya really had lunch?”

“I did. A sandwich. And it was very good.”

“Good. Ya know I just worry about ya cuz I love ya, right?”

“I do. And I do not deserve it.” Merlin wraps Eggsy in his arms and kisses him again. “How about pizza and telly on the sofa?”

“Fuckin’ aces, babe.”

 

Merlin doesn’t go to the coffeehouse the next day due to a lunch meeting. They order in and he doesn’t get out of the meeting until almost two. He goes the next day, however, and four days the following week. Harry makes a point of stopping by the table to say hello each time, and if Merlin’s early or late enough, Harry will sit down once the line dies away.

“I was very thankful for that series you wrote about small business in the city,” Harry tells him. “I really think it was helpful to a lot of people.”

“Thank you,” Merlin says shyly. “I must say, you’re not the type of person I expected to see running a coffeehouse.”

“Yes, I get that a lot,” Harry says, smiling ruefully. “I lived a very rough life for a very long time, and I finally decided to retire. But once I retired, I hated retirement, so I decided to do something that brought pleasure to others and made me feel useful.”

“That’s wonderful,” Merlin says honestly. “I never thought I’d be writing on the internet…you are close enough to my age that you remember the time of newsprint and paper. But I like the anonymity. I like hiding behind the screen.”

“I should find a way to branch out a bit more in the internet,” Harry muses. “Word of mouth is the best advertising, of course, but people have asked me about a website. I just don’t have the time or the knowledge.” 

“I’ve got an idea,” Merlin says. “I know someone in IT who would love to help a business such as yours. And I know for a fact he’d work for free.”

“Really?” Harry’s face lights up and Merlin feels a twist in his stomach. 

“My boyfriend, Eggsy, is an IT person…it’s his job. He could come over one day on lunch, see what you have going here, and make some suggestions.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Merlin says, frowning at the look on Harry’s face.

“Well, that’s too kind of you. But I hate to impose.” Harry almost jumps to his feet. “I should…have a nice day, Merlin.”

Merlin stares after him, stunned.

 

Eggsy frowns as he leans in the doorway of the small en suite bath. He dries his hands and looks at his boyfriend, who’s currently sitting up in bed with his glasses perched on his nose and a pen clenched between his teeth as he taps away at his laptop. The boyfriend he loves more than anything, but who’s been jumpy and grumpy and a general arse all evening. Eggsy’s been noticing a few things of late, and it’s been worrying him. He decides this is as good a time as any.

“Babe, can I talk to ya?” Eggsy asks softly. 

“Of course, lad, what’s on your mind?” Merlin doesn’t look up from his computer.

“It’s serious.”

“I’m listening.” Merlin frowns as he backspaces and corrects something.

“Are ya…are ya tired of me?” Eggsy asks timidly. The pen clatters onto the computer keyboard as Merlin’s mouth drops open. “I mean, I’d…I’d get it if ya were. I’m good at computer stuff, a bit of a geek an’ all that, but I’m not smart like you, educated like you. An’ I’m half yer age, practically, an’ I know you could find about ten million other guys better than me.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin whispers.

“But, see, you been talkin’ about that…that guy from tha coffeehouse? Harry? Ya been talkin’ about him all tha time. An’ today ya been a right bastard all night. I don’t think yer steppin’ out on me, but I just…I need ta know if you’s lookin’ fer somethin’ else. Three years is a long time, an’ I want ya forever, but…”

Merlin closes the laptop and tosses it toward the foot of the bed. He puts his glasses on the nightstand and rolls over to wrap Eggsy in his arms. “My dear lad. I am not looking for anyone else, EVER. You are all I want. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel insecure.” Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s chest. “Please forgive me.”

“Just…just needed ta hear it. Get mighty insecure about you, babe. Yer so amazin’, an’ I’m just…”

“You’re just perfect,” Merlin finishes. “I told you I go out for lunch a lot. Harry runs the coffeehouse, as you said. He usually sits with me while I eat, so I suppose we spend a lot of time together.” 

“Yer blushin’,” Eggsy says with an incredulous grin. 

“He’s quite attractive,” Merlin says. “My age, quite fit, well put-together. I might…I might have had a dream or two about the three of us.”

“REALLY?” Eggsy yelps with delight. “Ian McNair, you filthy old man. I didn’t know you was inta threesomes!”

“I’m not, I mean I wasn’t, I mean, there was only one.”

“Fuck me!” Eggsy gasps. “Okay, just when I thought I knew everythin’ about ya…”

“But I would never dare to do anything, to touch, to act. I promise.”

“I know.” Eggsy snogs him quite thoroughly to prove it. “Now, about ya bein’ a right prick today…”

“He was talking about needing something done regarding a website and I offered your services.”

“I bet you did,” Eggsy snickers.

Merlin pokes him. “When I told him that the person I was suggesting is also my boyfriend, he grew cold and made his excuses. I think…I think I might have been flirting with him.”

“But ya can’t flirt,” Eggsy says in astonishment. “I remember ya tryin’ ta flirt with me. I almost reported ya ta Human Resources cuz I thought you was stalkin’ me.”

“I just wanted your phone number, for fuck’s sake!” Merlin snaps in embarrassment. “I wasn’t sure how else to get it. I waited for you every night after work trying to get up the nerve.”

“How about, oh, hey, Eggsy, fancy a pint? Gimme your number so we can figure it out. That sounds like it might work,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Fuck off, infant.”

“So back to yer disastrous flirting…”

“I didn’t try. You know I wouldn’t, first of all, and obviously I don’t know how. But apparently I WAS, because he got upset as soon as I used the word boyfriend.”

“Oh, my sweet clueless Ian.” Eggsy hugs him, too amused to be anywhere near worried. “We’ll work this out, I promise. I’ll meet ya fer lunch tomorrow, but I’ll go talk to yer crush an’ see what’s what.” Eggsy rolls on top of him and grins. “Now what dontcha tell me about some of those dreams you’ve been havin’?”

 

Eggsy strides into the coffeehouse with confidence. He’ll check out this Harry and see what’s really going on. He’d made Merlin anxious and irritable…and the only person allowed to make Merlin irritated was HIM. He knows he looks good, tight black jeans and a beautiful teal jumper that brings out his eyes. Merlin had cornered him at the front door that morning and sucked him down before he knew what was happening. 

He saunters up to the counter and stares. No fucking wonder Merlin was a mess. The man was absolutely beautiful. Eggsy’s always had a thing for older men, of course, and he worships the ground Merlin walks on, but this…this man looked like he’d stepped out of an advertisement. Eggsy could have spent hours just trying to figure the exact color of his eyes.

“May I help you, young man?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, ya can.” Eggsy pulls himself together and gives the man his best smile. “What do YOU recommend?” He leans on the counter and looks up at him.

“Well, we have a few good soups and…”

“That sounds fine. You choose for me.” Eggsy winks at him. “I trust you.” He pulls out his money and pays, grabbing a fizzy drink from the tiny cooler. He goes to a table, making sure to bend over to tie his shoe before he gets there. He hears a throat clear behind him and grins. He’s pleased when Harry’s the one to bring him his food. “So…this yer place?”

“Yes.”

“Never thought I’d see someone like YOU here.” Eggsy’s eyes slowly run up the long legs. No wonder Merlin’s been having dreams about him.

“Well, appearances can be deceiving, my boy.” Harry winks at him and Eggsy shivers. “May I get you anything else?”

“I have a question fer ya. Could ya sit down?”

“Certainly.” Harry gracefully sits.

“Heard ya been gettin’ ta know my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Tall gorgeous Scottish bloke named Merlin?”

Harry turns pink. “Well, yes, I’ve spoken with him quite often. He’s a very nice man.”

“Well, see, he talks about you an awful lot, so I thought I needed ta come in an’ see ya fer myself.” Eggsy smiles. “An’ now I know why he talks about ya. But there’s a problem…he feels uncomfortable around ya now.”

“I assure you…”

“Eggsy. Well, Gary, but no one calls me that but my mum.”

“Eggsy.” Harry actually puts out his hand. “Harry.”

“Fuck, yer a proper gent, ain’t ya,” Eggsy says, impressed. “Anyway, I know ya never did nothin’ ta him, but he feels he did somethin’ ta you.” Harry gives him a confused look. “He said he thought ya seemed a bit put off when he mentioned me, like you was shocked?” Harry blushes again. “See, here’s tha thing. When Merlin wants ta flirt an’ get a bloke ta notice him? He’s HORRIBLE at it. Trust me. HORRIBLE. I took pity on tha idiot cuz he was adorable an’ fit as fuck. An’ tha reason I was interested in him was cuz of how he acts when he ISN’T tryin’. So I know that maybe you was pulled in, but that’s cuz he was just bein’ himself. An’ I wanted ta explain things to ya, cuz he really likes ya, an’ he didn’t want yer feelings hurt, or fer you ta think he was playin’ ya. Cuz Merlin ain’t got game. Trust me.” He takes a sip of his soup. “Fuck, that’s really good.”

“Well, I’m still a bit confused, but I do feel a bit better. I was afraid I’d read the signals completely wrong.”

“Well, he does like ya a lot, an’ thinks yer hot,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Can’t say I blame him.”

“You two have an interesting relationship,” Harry muses.

“We ain’t swingers or nothin’,” Eggsy says immediately. “Ain’t never thought about another person in our relationship. But he likes ya a lot as a person, an’ I can see why. Yer nice an’ friendly, an’ posh an’ all that…plus yer pretty damn gorgeous.”

“Well.” Harry turns pink again. “Thank you.”

“He said he mentioned me helpin’ ya with yer website?” Harry nods. “I’d really like ta do that fer ya. Ya got a real nice place here, love ta help if I can.”

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry says with a smile. “I’d appreciate that.”

“An’…I don’t wanna make things weirder than they already are, but…if ya wanted sometime…we could all hang out, get dinner?”

“The three of us?” Harry looks mildly shocked. “Well…I think that could be nice.”

“Good. An’ I weren’t lyin’, bruv, this soup is fuckin’ aces!”

“Please don’t call me bruv,” Harry says with a sigh.

“What’s going on here?” Merlin stares down at Eggsy and Harry.

“Hey, babe.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “Me an’ Harry was just gettin’ acquainted. Gonna work on his website fer him. An’ we’re all gonna go out fer dinner some night.”

Harry stands. “I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, Merlin. Eggsy has explained everything.” He motions to his empty seat. “Please sit. I’ll bring your usual, and then I can give Eggsy all the information he needs for the website…including my phone number.” He winks at Eggsy, smiles at Merlin, and heads back behind the counter.

“We are so fucked,” Eggsy says as he stares after him.

“Aye, lad.”


End file.
